Valentine's Day Just Great!
by MissyKristy
Summary: First Story! Written for V-DAY : AtoJi AdorablePair Fluff! OneShot! May contain bad grammar and spelling but I don't care. Will be kept! 8D


A/N: First story so whatever!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I never will!

* * *

**V-Day Just Great!**

Valentine's Day was the one day Atobe Keigo hated the most. It was an excuse of a day for girls to shamelessly throw themselves at him and confess their undying love. They waste money on expensive chocolate that was going to go to waste anyways.

Not only was Atobe irritated by this day, to make matters worse, his boyfriend wasn't there to celebrate the day with him. He actually missed an entire day of school. The entire day was plain torture for the heir.

Atobe groaned in aggravation as he saw half, or more, of his fan girls charge towards him. This was the one day no one respected the great Atobe-sama. The girls' goal was to bed the Atobe heir and that's EXACTLY what they planned to do.

Running to the club room was the only safe haven since only regulars were allowed in.

After 3 hours, Atobe deemed it safe and headed towards the limousine that was already at the main gate waiting for the heir.

Again Atobe sighed when he found an innocent chocolate basket at the doorstep of his enormous mansion. The sickly sweet basket looked beautiful and alluring. Giving Atobe no choice, he bent and picked it up. That's when he noticed a small note attached to the basket.

'_I love you my Valentine.'_

Recognizing the writing immediately, Atobe smiled softly to himself.

Inside the house, a nice aroma filled his senses and made towards the source.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found another note.

'_Enjoy your dinner and then head to the bathtub. I love you.'_

Atobe took his time to examine the foods presented. Perfectly roasted beef fit enough for a king, golden brown potatoes bake to the right amount of fluffiness, and specially ordered wine made just right for the occasion.

Laughing to himself, he quickly took a seat and began eating.

'_No wonder he took the entire day off.'_

As the note indicated, he finished his dinner and made towards their bathtub.

At the doorway, a couple of maids waited there ready to undress their master and drape him in a bathrobe.

Inside the grand bathroom, a hot bubble bath was prepared and a variety of bath salts were displayed along the edge of the bathtub.

Removing his bathrobe, he stepped inside the hot tub and his tensed muscles immediately relaxed. Reaching over, he looked through the various bath salts trying to find his favorite scents. He chose the strawberry one and the cinnamon one.

For thirty minutes, he relished in the soothing warmness until a knock on the door awoke him from his reverie. The door then clicked open.

"Atobe-sama, Jirou-sama said to give you this," the maid handed him a note and a bouquet of flowers and bowed to announce her leave.

Atobe took the flowers and noticed another note attached to the flowers.

'_Are you done bathing? I've been waiting in the bedroom and I'm sleepy. I love you Kei-chan.'_

Again, Atobe could not help but smile softly at his cute blonde. Of course his little blonde would be tired right now. Usually he spent the day sleeping away and was wide awake at the night. Today though, he spent the day preparing everything.

Atobe carefully lifted himself off the bathtub and rewrapped himself in the bathrobe. He then made his way towards their bedroom.

As expected, Jirou laid in the king sized bed sound asleep. Smiling at the cute scene before him, he removed his bathrobe again and gently slipped under the covers as to not wake up his lover.

At the weight shift, Jirou groaned and rubbed his eyes to will himself to wake up. Jirou then snuggled closer to the warmth that was his boyfriend.

"Welcome home Keigo-chan. Sorry I fell asleep on you." Jirou managed to say between a yawn.

Atobe reached over to hold his blonde closer and slowly stroke his soft hair.

"Its fine, you did this all for me." Keigo whispered into his ear.

"Mmm… I love you Keigo-chan."

Atobe smiled and nuzzled his boyfriends head.

"I love you too."

'Maybe Valentine's isn't so bad after all!'

* * *

Note : Review?


End file.
